Joey Wheeler and Bonz's Duel
Joey Wheeler and Bonz Dueled during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime.. Events Prior Joey has a nightmare about Seto Kaiba beating him in the duel from last night but wakes up. In the morning of the second day of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Yugi Muto finds a note left by Mai Valentine saying she will leave for a while but be back in time for the finals of the tournament. Unbeknownst to them, they are being spied on by three duelists who are working for Bandit Keith, who is out for revenge against Pegasus who humiliated him in New York. They decide to target Joey. Before the duel Keith brought Bonz, one of his henchmen, to a forbidden underground arena which stacks his Zombie deck to his advantage, and after Keith looks over Bonz deck, he tunes it up so that Joey will never stand a chance. Elsewhere, Joey is alone and gets ambushed by Zygor and Sid and is brought to what is called "The Arena of Lost Souls". After being scared out of his wits, Joey decides to accept the Duel and he and Bonz wager 4 star chips each. The Duel Monsters compatible with the Graveyard field receive a 30% Field Power Bonus, including Zombie Monsters. 1st turn: Bonz Draws a card. Bonz tries to Normal Summon "The Snake Hair" but Keith tells him to pick the card on the far left, "Zanki". Bonz Normal Summons "Zanki" (ATK: 1500;DEF: 1700) in Attack Mode. 2nd turn: Joey Draws a card. Joey Summoned "Axe Raider" (ATK:1700; DEF: 1150) and attacks, destroying "Zanki". (Bonz: 2000 → 1800 Life Points). 3rd turn: Bonz Draws a card. Bonz tries to summon a Zombie-type monster, but Keith tells him to pick the second card on the left of his hand "Crawling Dragon". Bonz sets "Crawling Dragon" (ATK: 1600;DEF: 1400) a card and ends his turn. 4th turn: Joey Draws a card. Joey attacks with Axe Raider and targets Crawling Dragon. 5th turn: Bonz Draws a card. Keith tells Bonz to play the card on the far right of his hand: "Crass Clown" and tells him not to play it in Defense Mode. Bonz Normal Summons "Crass Clown" (ATK: 1350; DEF: 1400). 6th turn: Joey Draws a card. Joey summons "Flame Swordsman" (ATK: 1800; DEF: 1600) and attacks with him, destroying Crass Clown. (Bonz: 1800 → 1350 LP) 7th turn: Bonz Draws a card. Bonz plays Call of the Haunted which brings back all of Bonz monsters that were destroyed as Zombie versions of themselves which cannot be destroyed. *"Zanki" becomes "Armored Zombie" (ATK: 1500 → 1950;DEF: 0) *"Crawling Dragon" becomes "Dragon Zombie" (ATK: 1600 → 2080;DEF 0) *"Crass Clown" becomes "Clown Zombie" (ATK; 1350 → 1755;DEF: 0) "Dragon Zombie" attacks, destroying "Axe Raider" (Joey: 2000 → 1620 LP) 8th turn: Joey Draws a card. Joey summons "Garoozis" in Attack Mode and attacks the weakest Zombie on Bonz field, "Clown Zombie" (Bonz: 1350 → 1305 LP), but "Call of the Haunted is still in effect, reviving "Clown Zombie" and raising its ATK further (ATK: 1755 → 1890). 9th turn: Bonz Draws a card. Bonz attacks "Garoozis" with "Clown Zombie", destroying it (Joey: 1620 → 1530 LP). 10th turn: Joey Draws a card. Joey summons "Time Wizard" and activates it's ability. However, the "Time Wizard"'s spin arrow lands on a skull, causing it's negative effect to activate: Destroying both itself and "Flame Swordsman" and damaging Joey's Life Points equal to half of his monsters ATK Points (Joey: 1530 → 630 LP) 11th turn: Bonz Draws a card. Due to Duelist Kingdom Rules, Bonz passes his turn. 12th turn: Joey Draws a card. Joey sets a monster. 13th turn: Bonz Draws a card. Bonz summons Pumpking the King of Ghosts (ATK: 1500 → 1950;DEF: 2000 → 2600) in Attack Mode and activates its effect, which will increase the ATK of his Zombies by 10% each turn. *"Armored Zombie" (ATK 1950 → 2100) *"Dragon Zombie" (ATK 2080 → 2240) *"Clown Zombie" (ATK 1890 → 2025) Dragon Zombie attacks, destroying Joey's set "Kojikocy". 14th turn: Joey Draws a card. Joey sets another monster. 15th turn: Bonz Draws a card. Bonz activates the effect of "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" again *"Armored Zombie" (ATK 2100 → 2250) *"Dragon Zombie" (ATK 2240 → 2400) *"Clown Zombie" (ATK 2025 → 2160) "Dragon Zombie" attacks, destroying Joey's set "Armored Lizard" (ATK: 1500;DEF: 1200). 16th turn: Joey Draws a card. Joey sets another monster. 17th turn: Bonz Draws a card. Bonz activates the effect of "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" yet again. *"Armored Zombie" (ATK 2250 → 2400) *"Dragon Zombie" (ATK 2400 → 2560) *"Clown Zombie" (ATK 2160 → 2295) "Dragon Zombie" attacks, destroying Joey's set "Glassman" (ATK: 1100; DEF: 1000). 18th turn: Joey Draws a card. Joey sets yet another monster. 19th turn: Bonz Draws a card. Bonz activates the effect of "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" yet again. *"Armored Zombie" (ATK 2400 → 2550) *"Dragon Zombie" (ATK 2560 → 2720) *"Clown Zombie" (ATK 2295 → 2430) "Dragon Zombie" attacks, destroying Joey's set "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" (ATK: 1100; DEF: 1100). 20th turn: Joey Draws a card. At this point, Yugi Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner and Bakura arrive and encourage Joey to continue. Joey sets another monster. 21st turn: Bonz Draws a card. Bonz activates the effect of "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" yet again. *"Armored Zombie" (ATK 2550 → 2700) *"Dragon Zombie" (ATK 2720 → 2880) *"Clown Zombie" (ATK 2430 → 2565) Bonz sets Stop Defense and tells Joey if he plays another monster in Defense mode, the trap will activate and force any monster Joey summons into Attack Mode. "Dragon Zombie" attacks, destroying Joey's set "Tiger Axe" (ATK: 1300; DEF: 1100). 22nd turn: Joey Draws a card. Joey summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (ATK: 2400;DEF :2000) and attacks "Pumpking the King of Ghosts" (Bonz: 1305 → 855 LP). 23rd turn: Bonz Draws a card. Bonz attacks "Red Eyes Black Dragon" with "Dragon Zombie" (Joey: 630 → 150 LP). 24th turn: Joey Draws a card. Joey summons "Battle Warrior (ATK: 700;DEF :1000) and activates the Magic Card "Shield & Sword, switching the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field. *"Armored Zombie" (ATK 2700 → 0;DEF 0 → 2700) *"Dragon Zombie" (ATK 2880 → 0;DEF 0 → 2880) *"Clown Zombie" (ATK 2565 → 0;DEF 0 → 2565) *"Battle Warrior" (ATK 700 → 1000;DEF 1000 → 700) "Battle Warrior" attacks "Dragon Zombie" (Bonz: 855 → 0 LP). Joey Wins. Aftermath Joey wins Bonz star chips but the celebration is short lived as Keith and his goons seal off the entrance to the cave. In a fit of rage, Keith takes his goons star chips as punishment for Bonz's loss. With ten star chips Keith leaves his flunkies and heads to Pegasus' castle. Cards used Trivia *The Graveyard field has a similar effect to the "Wasteland" field as it also raises the ATK and DEF of Zombie monsters. Error *The anime forgot to include Time Wizard's ATK in the damage equation, so Joey's LP should have 380 instead of 630. *Pumpking the King of Ghosts ATK is 1500 when it should be 1800. References * * Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels